thegirlintheboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleksandr Timofeyevich Gavrikov
In the Series Untouched Aleksandr Timofeyevich Gavrikov manifested powers of flight and fire on June 30, 1908, at the age of seventeen. He is able to envelop his entire body in flames and fly. His father can also fly but does not appear to have fire. He has a sister named Klementina who has been routinely sexually abused by their father. Their father is a drunk and is physically abusive to both of them. Their mother is deceased. Aleksandr believes he has killed Klementina and he flies away. Their father catches him (also flying) and they argue and fight. Aleksandr kills his father and flies off, leaving his life behind.Untouched, Prologue This event was recorded in history as a meteor and referred to as the event Tunguska Event. We later learn that Klementina is older than Aleksandr. When his fire power manifested she thought he was hurt and tried to heal him with her touch. Instead she burned and Aleksandr believed she was dead.Untouched, Chapter 25 At the beginning of Untouched Aleksandr has been captured by M-Squad in South America and brought back to the Directorate campus in a metal box similar to the one Sienna was kept in by her mother. Very early the next morning Aleksandr is released from his cell by Sienna (being controlled by Wolfe in her sleep) and he blows up the Science building. He returns to the campus late the next night, after Sienna fights Henderschott at Eden Prairie Center, and asks for her help in rescuing his sister. Sienna realizes that Aleksandr thinks Kat Forrest is a clone of his sister Klementina being held captive by the Directorate. Aleksandr burns Sienna's room and burns her right hand off before leaving. The next day, during an afternoon nap, Sienna dreamwalks to Aleksandr. He asks her to come to the town of Glencoe with officials from the Directorate so that he can tell them his demands. When they arrive he tells them he wants them to bring Klementina to him on the roof of the IDN tower in downtown Minneapolis at 6:00 the next morning. He destroys a van and tells them all to leave. All of the Directorate staff leaves Sienna behind. Aleksandr flies her out of the town, then flies back and blows it up as an example of what he will do if he doesn't get his sister back. The next morning Sienna brings Kat and Scott to the rooftop to meet Gavrikov. Here Gavrikov tells Kat about her life as Klementina and why he thought she was dead. He explains he wants to rescue her and set her free. Scott jumps in to protect Kat and fights with Gavrikov. Meanwhile. David Henderschott arrives and fighst with Sienna. Once Sienna finishes with Henderschott she returns to Kat and Scott. Scott is badly burnt and Kat is tending to him. Gavrikov is outraged that Kat is choosing Scott and the Directorate over him and he begins to build up his fire power to detonate himself in Minneapolis. He says this is the only way to find peace and it will bring peace to everyone else as well. Sienna removes her gloves and places her hands on Gavrikov's face. She drains his soul with her succubus powers as an act of mercy to bring him peace and save the city of Minneapolis. Gavrikov joins Wolfe in Sienna's head. Category:Characters